


Пути Силы

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. 12 лет назад Квай-Гон так и не взял Оби-Вана в ученики. Действие происходит во время первого эпизода, на Татуине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пути Силы

Пути Силы непредсказуемы, думал Квай-Гон. Каковы шансы, что первая попавшаяся лавка окажется единственной во всем Мос Эспа, где есть нужные запчасти? Каковы шансы встретить там мальчика-раба, готового бескорыстно помочь чужакам? Каковы шансы, что мальчик окажется потенциальным джедаем? Если вычислять математически, вероятность стремится к нулю. Но Сила не знает пустых совпадений. Сила идет своими путями, и нужно только позволить вести себя в нужном направлении.

Хотя иногда Квай-Гон предпочел бы, чтобы Сила вела его немного побыстрее. Каждая минута промедления дорого обходится народу Набу — а они застряли на заштатной планете, потому что не могут купить запчасти.

— Как вы попали в наше захолустье? — спросила Шми Скайуокер.

— Наш корабль поврежден, — вздохнула Падме. — Пришлось приземлиться здесь для ремонта.

Энакин подпрыгнул на стуле:

— Я помогу! Я могу починить все, что угодно!

— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Квай-Гон. — Но для ремонта нужны запчасти. А Уотто отказывается продать их за республиканские кредитки. К сожалению, другой валюты у нас нет.

Шми и Энакин переглянулись.

— Бен мог бы помочь, — задумчиво сказала Шми. — Но он сейчас не на Татуине.

Энакин замотал головой:

— Ты что, мам? Он должен сегодня вернуться!

Шми улыбнулась, сразу став лет на десять моложе.

— Значит, вам повезло. Эни, а ты уверен?

— Бен ни за что не пропустит гонки! — Мальчик повернулся к Квай-Гону и затараторил: — Бен — лучший пилот во всей Галактике! Он — единственный человек, который выигрывает гонки на карах!

— Если так, у него рефлексы джедая, — удивленно сказал Квай-Гон. Люди существенно уступали другим расам в быстроте реакции, и в стремительных гонках у них было мало шансов. Джедайские навыки компенсировали этот недостаток, но джедаи редко интересовались гонками. Еще один интуитивно чувствующий Силу, как и мальчик? Еще одно совпадение?

— Он и меня научил летать, — продолжал болтать Энакин, — он говорит, у меня отличный понет... понец...

— Потенциал? — подсказал Квай-Гон.

— Ага! — с энтузиазмом кивнул Энакин. — Что я буду летать даже лучше него! Мам, можно я в этот раз буду участвовать в гонке? Ну пожалуйста! Бен обещал, когда я сам соберу кар, я смогу летать!

— Только не это! — воскликнула Шми. — Мало мне того, что Бен каждый раз пытается разбиться на этих жутких гонках, еще и ты?!

— Но мам! Он обещал!

Шми сжала губы:

— Сначала пусть Бен посмотрит твой кар, и если все, абсолютно все будет в порядке, то я подумаю...

— Ура! — завопил Энакин. — Тогда я побегу найду его!

— Сначала доешь, — велела Шми. Энакин послушно уткнулся в тарелку.

— Кто этот Бен? — поинтересовалась Падме. 

— Вольный торговец.

— То есть контрабандист, — перевел Квай-Гон.

— Да, — улыбнулась Шми. — А еще он лучший переговорщик на всей этой планете. Он найдет вам запчасти или уговорит Уотто их продать. Если кто и сможет вам помочь, то это Бен.

Квай-Гон велел Падме и Джа-Джа оставаться в доме Скайуокеров — таскать за собой через весь город вечно влипающих в неприятности существ было неразумно — и вместе с Энакином поспешил в космопорт.

Идти оказалось недалеко, к тому же Энакин знал, где срезать дорогу. Вот только мальчик совершенно не учел, что спутник в два раза его крупнее, и вел привычным для себя маршрутом: через задние дворы, прорехи в заборах и узкие закоулки, видимо, полагая, что джедай сумеет как-нибудь просочиться. Приходилось соответствовать. Квай-Гон в очередной раз порадовался, что оставил Джа-Джа на попечение Шми — страшно представить, каких приключений успел бы найти себе по дороге неугомонный гунган, — когда Энакин испустил боевой клич и припустил бегом. Квай-Гон отряхнул плащ от пыли с паутиной и размеренным шагом последовал за мальчиком к небольшому фрахтовику.

Корабль Квай-Гону понравился: старенький, явно побывавший не в одной передряге, но аккуратный и ухоженный. Видно было, что хозяин любит корабль и заботится о нем.

Возле фрахтовика возились молодой человек и салластанка. Вынырнув из недр двигателя, они принялись отбирать друг у друга инструменты и о чем-то яростно спорить.

— Бен! — завопил Энакин. 

Юноша оглянулся и расплылся в улыбке:

— Эни!

Мальчик явно собирался броситься ему на шею, но в последний момент вдруг передумал и солидно протянул руку. Юноша, старательно сдерживая смех, пожал ее.

— Когда ты вернулся? — выпалил Энакин. — Привет, Джай! А почему к нам не пришел? А ты полетишь завтра в гонках? Конечно, полетишь! А я доделал кар! Я тоже могу лететь! Ой! — Он осекся и обернулся на своего спутника. — Бен, я к тебе привел... Это Квай-Гон. Он джедай! — Энакин сделал большие глаза. — А еще дома Падме, она ангел, я на ней женюсь, и Джа-Джа, он такой смешной, и у них совсем настоящий астродроид! И им нужна помощь.

— Тише, Эни, я за тобой не успеваю.

Юноша поднялся на ноги и окинул Квай-Гона цепким взглядом. Квай-Гон спокойно рассматривал его в ответ. 

Среднего роста, худощавый, но крепкий. Светлые коротко стриженые волосы, ясные голубые глаза, правильные черты лица — он был бы даже красивым, если бы не три уродливых шрама со лба через правую щеку, как будто оставленные когтистой лапой. Хотя почему «как будто»? Скорее всего, так и было. Повезло, что не пострадал глаз, отметил Квай-Гон.

— Бен! — Энакин дернул юношу за штанину, прерывая взаимные разгадывания. — Они мои друзья! Им надо помочь! У них очень важное секретное-пресекретное дело!

Бен рассмеялся и потрепал мальчика по волосам:

— Твои друзья — мои друзья. — Он шагнул вперед и протянул руку: — Я Бен. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Квай-Гон ответил на рукопожатие. 

— Наш корабль получил повреждение, — перешел он сразу к делу. — Нам необходим генератор для крейсера класса «Нубиан». Мы нашли один у Уотто, но тот не жалует республиканские деньги. И мы очень торопимся. Энакин сказал, ты можешь нам помочь.

Бен задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Переупрямить Уотто в вопросах валюты никому не удавалось, — сказал он. — Достать генератор я могу, но потребуется время, а его, как я понимаю, у тебя нет. Я даже мог бы обменять деньги по не слишком грабительскому курсу, но как раз сейчас они нужны мне самому. Эни! — позвал он мальчика, который уже о чем-то спорил с салластанкой, тыкая пальцем в двигатель. — Я достал нужную сумму.

— Что? — переспросил Энакин, а потом завопил и повис у него на шее. — Бен! Правда?

Бен похлопал мальчика по спине. 

— Ладно, ладно, Эни. Я же обещал.

Квай-Гон прикрыл глаза. И снова задержка. И снова препятствие на пути. Как будто жители Набу могут ждать. 

Он шевельнул ладонью в воздухе, отправляя Бену мысль «ты хочешь обменять нам деньги» — и вздрогнул, наткнувшись на незримую стену. Да что с этими татуинцами не так, на них вообще внушение не действует?!

Бен аккуратно поставил Энакина на землю и презрительно посмотрел на Квай-Гона:

— Вот за это я и не люблю джедаев, — процедил он сквозь зубы. 

Энакин удивленно поднял голову:

— Но ты же говорил, что они хорошие! Что они герои!

— Они хорошие, — согласился Бен, — просто иногда ведут себя по-скотски.

Под его взглядом Квай-Гону стало не по себе.

— Ты мог попробовать уговорить меня, — сказал Бен. — Ты мог попросить отвезти вас куда надо, раз уж не удалось найти запчасти. Ты мог хотя бы спросить, зачем мне так нужны деньги. Но нет. Первое, что ты делаешь — пытаешься промыть мне мозги.

— Страдает целая планета. — Квай-Гон постарался сохранить ровный тон. Ему было стыдно. — Мы должны как можно быстрее привести помощь. Вряд ли твое дело важнее.

Бен смотрел ему прямо в глаза:

— У меня наконец хватает денег, чтобы выкупить Эни и Шми из рабства, — сказал он. — Это достаточно важно для тебя, джедай?

И Квай-Гон был первым, кто отвел взгляд.

— Бен, — Энакин опять дернул юношу за штанину. — Мы с мамой можем подождать. Правда. Мы столько ждали, неужели еще чуть-чуть не потерпим. Ты же видишь, им надо помочь!

Бен посмотрел на мальчика, и его лицо смягчилось.

— Поможем, — кивнул он. — Только...

Договорить он не успел — к фрахтовику подошли два вооруженных до зубов родианца.

— Джабба требует тебя к себе, — сказал один из них, тыча в Бена бластером.

Квай-Гон нахмурился и шагнул вперед:

— Что вам угодно? — спросил он и остановился, напоровшись на негодующий взгляд Бена.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, джедай, — сказал тот и брезгливо оттолкнул бластер: — Хватит тыкать в меня этой штукой, Нидо! Ты ведь знаешь, я могу отобрать его у тебя раньше, чем ты даже подумаешь выстрелить. И научите уже Джаббу пользоваться комлинком, что за манера использовать охотников за головами в качестве посыльных!

Родианец убрал бластер и хохотнул:

— Это стильно! И вызывает уважение.

— Это нецивилизовано и ужасно раздражает, — не согласился Бен. — Передай Джаббе, я приду, как только закончу с двигателями. Мы только прилетели. Не знаешь, что ему от меня нужно?

Родианец покачал головой:

— Он мне не докладывает, сам понимаешь. Но ходят слухи, что Джабба решил разобраться с колонией на Тренте-два.

Бен нахмурился, подобрал с земли ветошь и начал вытирать руки.

— Так, Эни, — скомандовал он, — иди домой. И этого с собой забери. Я приду вечером, тогда и поговорим обо всем. Джай, ты закончишь без меня? 

Салластанка кивнула, не отрываясь от работы.

Бен швырнул ветошь обратно и шагнул к родианцу: 

— Пошли, побеседуем с нашим склизким другом.

 

***

Квай-Гон и Энакин вернулись в дом Скайуокеров, где Падме изнывала от беспокойства, Джа-Джа отчаянно и безуспешно пытался ничего не разбить, а Шми старательно делала вид, что воцарившийся бедлам — нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Ну? — бросилась к ним Падме. Нервничает девочка, подумал Квай-Гон. Ждать — тяжелое испытание.

— Бен обещал помочь, — успокоил он ее.

— Раз Бен обещал, Бен поможет, — авторитетно заявил Энакин и уволок Падме в мастерскую. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе свой кар!

— Энакин знает, чем развлечь девушку, — рассмеялся Квай-Гон.

Шми смущенно улыбнулась.

Когда второе солнце нырнуло за горизонт и на Татуин спустились густые сумерки, Шми велела сыну идти спать. Энакин пытался возражать — он еще не все успел показать Падме и не все вопросы задать Квай-Гону — но Шми была непреклонна.

— Гости устали, — сказала она, — а завтра будет непростой день. Помнится, кто-то что-то говорил о гонках?

Упоминание о гонках оказало волшебное действие: мальчик беспрекословно умылся и отправился в кровать. 

— Всегда бы так, — вздохнула Шми.

Падме она устроила в своей комнате, Джа-Джа заснул, калачиком свернувшись у очага, а Квай-Гона утащил к себе Энакин. Похоже, мальчик не собирался тратить зря ни минуты — вопросы продолжали сыпаться из него, как из дырявого мешка, он так и уснул, не закончив очередное «а почему». Квай-Гон вытянулся на тонком матрасе и погрузился в медитацию.

Бен вернулся незадолго до полуночи. Услышав шаги и негромкие голоса, Квай-Гон поднялся и неслышно подошел к занавеске, разделяющей комнаты. 

— Бен, как я рада, — Шми крепко обняла юношу. — Надеюсь, на этот раз ты останешься с нами подольше. 

Бен обнял ее в ответ и некоторое время стоял, уткнув голову ей в плечо. 

— Хотел бы я, — вздохнул он. — Но Джабба уже нашел мне новое дело. Я улетаю сразу после гонок.

— Так скоро, — разочарованно протянула Шми. — Ты не можешь отказаться? Эни ужасно соскучился.

Она усадила Бена за стол, поставила перед ним тарелку с едой и присела рядом.

— Если я откажусь, — покачал головой Бен, — Джабба отправит Гетриса, а тот перережет половину колонии, прежде чем найдет предателя. Я смогу решить дело малой кровью.

Шми погладила его по плечу.

— Я горжусь тобой, Бен. Только, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Джабба не любит, когда ему перечат.

— Джабба уже начинает понимать преимущества бескровного решения проблем, — отозвался Бен. — По крайней мере, он больше не пытается скормить меня ранкору.

— Бен…

— Я шучу, Шми. Джабба знает, как я действую, и продолжает давать мне поручения, а значит, его склизкие мозги шевелятся в нужном направлении.

— Всей жизни не хватит, чтоб перевоспитать хатта, — вздохнула Шми.

— Ну, в таком случае, скучать мне не придется, — улыбнулся Бен. Шми улыбнулась в ответ, чмокнула его в щеку и поднялась:

— Я приготовлю тебе постель. Не обессудь, у нас сегодня тесновато.

— Я не удивлен. Ты вечно берешь под свое крыло всяких несуразных чужаков.

Они оба засмеялись над понятной им одним шуткой.

— На этот раз их подобрал Эни.

— Весь в мать.

Шми взъерошила Бену волосы и вышла из комнаты.

Бен пристально посмотрел на занавеску, за которой стоял Квай-Гон, и толкнул ногой стул:

— Выходи уже. — Отпираться не имело смысла, и Квай-Гон шагнул вперед. — Джедаи не в курсе, что подслушивать неприлично?

— Зато познавательно, — пожал плечами Квай-Гон. — Джедаи не слишком отличаются от других, когда речь идет о любопытстве. 

Бен неодобрительно покачал головой и вернулся к еде.

— Так ты работаешь на Джаббу Хатта? — спросил Квай-Гон

— Все мы на кого-то работаем, — философски отозвался юноша.

— Джабба преступник.

— Да ты что? — изумился Бен. — А я-то не догадывался. Здесь не Республика, джедай, здесь другие нравы.

— Я слышал ваш разговор, — напомнил Квай-Гон. — Ты не в восторге от нравов Джаббы.

— Это мягко сказано, — вздохнул Бен. — Но пока я работаю на него, я могу хотя бы влиять на его методы.

Он устало потер глаза.

— Я обменяю тебе деньги. Думал просто отвезти вас куда надо, но планы поменялись.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Квай-Гон. — И не только от меня, но и от целой планеты.

Бен пожал плечами:

— Если Эни считает, что вам нужно помочь, — я помогу. Интуиция редко его подводит.

Это напомнило еще об одном вопросе.

— Энакин необычный мальчик, — осторожно заметил Квай-Гон.

— Да, — согласился Бен. — Великолепная интуиция, предчувствие событий, вещие сны. Он владеет Силой.

А ты слишком хорошо разбираешься в этом для простого контрабандиста, подумал Квай-Гон.

— Он может стать джедаем. — Бен испытующе посмотрел на него: — Ты заберешь его в Храм?

Квай-Гон надолго замолчал.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. — К сожалению, у меня нет задачи освобождать рабов.

Глаза Бена вспыхнули.

— Джедай, — выплюнул он, как самое грязное ругательство. Поднявшись из-за стола, он пошел к двери.

— Подожди, — окликнул его Квай-Гон. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Не напрягайся, я все уже придумал, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался Бен. — Денег на хорошую ставку у меня хватит. Я выиграю завтрашнюю гонку и выкуплю Эни и Шми. Спокойной ночи, джедай.

 

***

Когда наутро Квай-Гон заявился в лавку вместе с Беном, Уотто резко погрустнел. И было отчего: торговался Бен виртуозно. К сожалению, значительно скинуть цену не вышло — Уотто прекрасно знал, что больше ни у кого в Мос Эспа генератор не достать.

— Ты, конечно, надул меня, Бен, — ворчал он, пересчитывая деньги. — Но я собираюсь отыграться на гонках. А? Смотри, не подведи меня! Я поставил на тебя кругленькую сумму.

— Ты же меня знаешь, — усмехнулся Бен. — И, к слову о гонках…

Приведенный в благодушное настроение хорошей сделкой, Уотто без особых возражений согласился отпустить Энакина на гонки.

— Только верни мне мальчишку в целости! — неслось им в спину. — Он ценный раб! Если что-то случится, я стребую с тебя полную цену!

Наняв упряжку эопи, Квай-Гон повез запчасти на корабль, где тут же начали ремонт. Когда он вернулся, подпрыгивающий от радости Энакин сообщил ему, что Бен одобрил кар и Энакин теперь будет самым настоящим гонщиком.

Квай-Гон вопросительно взглянул на Бена, тот пожал плечами:

— Мы с Джай перебрали все по винтику. Кар отличный. Лучше, пожалуй, чем у меня. 

— Я не сомневаюсь в талантах мальчика. Но гонки опасны, разумно ли так рисковать?

— Быть рабом на Татуине вообще опасно, — отозвался Бен. — Просто поверь в Эни. Он прекрасно справится.

К полудню, погрузив на антигравитационные сани оба кара, они отправились на арену, куда уже стекался народ. Складывалось впечатление, что попасть на гонки желают все жители Мос Эспа и окрестностей.

— Эни, слушай меня, — по дороге втолковывал Бен мальчику. — Гонка — это совсем не то, что одиночный полет. У тебя лучшее время, какое я видел, но на гонке дело не только во времени. Не лезь в группу, понял? Держись подальше от Себульбы, он грязно играет. А лучше всего не отставай от меня, в паре идти легче. Эни, для начала будет достаточно, если ты просто пройдешь трассу, ты понял? Если в первый раз не разбился — это уже победа. 

Энакин кивал, но вряд ли что-то слышал в лихорадочном возбуждении. Квай-Гон надеялся только, что все это Бен рассказывал мальчику и раньше, когда тот был в более трезвом состоянии.

— Ни криффа ты не понял, — вздохнул Бен.

В ангаре царила не меньшая суматоха, чем на трибунах. Механики в поте лица завершали последние приготовления, гонщики бродили по ангару и ругались друг с другом. Джай суетилась вокруг двух каров разом, попутно покрикивая на Китстера, который вроде как считался главным механиком Энакина. Джа-Джа вносил дополнительную неразбериху, то и дело на что-то натыкаясь или попадаясь кому-нибудь под ноги. Бен о чем-то беседовал с Себульбой. Прислушавшись, Квай-Гон разобрал отдельные слова: «только тронь... поотрываю... сарлакку...» — и непереводимые выражения на хаттском, родианском и тойдорианском.

Приближался старт. Шми обняла Энакина и Бена и попросила их быть осторожнее, Падме чмокнула мальчика в щеку и напомнила, что тот обещал на ней жениться, а значит, разбиться ни в коем случае не может. 

Квай-Гон присел на корточки возле Энакина:

— Запомни: сосредоточься на происходящем. Не думай, просто чувствуй. Положись на интуицию.

Энакин нетерпеливо кивал, он был весь в предвкушении гонки.

Подбежал Бен и помог мальчику забраться в машину.

— Почувствуй кар как продолжение своего тела, — сказал он. — Не думай ни о чем, доверься себе и машине.

Квай-Гон приподнял брови. Если Бен способен так сформулировать совет, то он не просто интуитивно ощущает Силу, он умеет осознанно с ней работать. Откуда же он такой взялся?

— Да понял я, — недовольно отозвался Энакин. — Что вы одно и то же заладили? Когда мы уже начнем?

Бен рассмеялся, взъерошил мальчику волосы и направился к своему кару. 

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — сказал ему в спину Квай-Гон.

Бен обернулся, коротко кивнул и запрыгнул на сиденье.

Квай-Гон, Шми, Падме и Джа-Джа поднялись на трибуны для зрителей. Джай с Китстером как механики остались в ангаре. 

Вот хатты заняли места на центральной трибуне, и комментатор начал представление участников. Гасгано. Болес Рур. Себульба. Энакин Скайуокер...

Квай-Гон отвлекся, отыскивая глазами Энакина, — мальчик приподнялся на сиденье и увлеченно махал зрителям. Заметив взгляд Квай-Гона, он улыбнулся и замахал еще активнее.

— И-и-и, фаворит гонки, — повысил голос комментатор, выдергивая из задумчивости, — человек, трехкратный победитель Бунта Ив, Бен Кеноби!

Квай-Гон вздрогнул. Да нет, просто совпадение. Не такая уж редкая фамилия. Он посмотрел на арену: Бен вежливо, но без особого энтузиазма махнул рукой зрителям и откинулся на сиденье, отрешенно глядя прямо перед собой.

Наконец стартовые огни вспыхнули зеленым, оглушающий рев двигателей стал почти невыносимым, и машины рванули вперед, будто спущенные с привязи голодные ранкоры. Что-то запричитал Джа-Джа, рядом шумно вздохнула Шми. Квай-Гон, не глядя, накрыл ее руку своей и почувствовал в ответ благодарное пожатие.

Себульба сразу вырвался в лидеры, за ним шли Ксельбри и Маухоник. Бена, похоже, четвертая позиция пока вполне устраивала, Энакин уверенно держался позади него.

А между тем гонщики начинали выходить из игры. Взорвался двигатель у одного. Не справился с управлением и размазался по стене каньона другой. Толпа на трибунах вопила и рычала, радуясь как успехам гонщикам, так и их крови. Жестокие игры для жестоких существ. 

Один за другим кары заканчивали первый круг. Шми до боли стискивала руку Квай-Гона.

— Не бойся. Вот они, — негромко сказал он, стараясь успокоить ее.

Все так же четко держась друг за другом, Бен и Энакин промчались мимо них и ушли на второй круг. Квай-Гон перевел взгляд на экраны, где показывали невидные с трибун участки трассы.

Вдруг слаженность пары нарушилась. Бен, до сих пор шедший впереди, резко сбросил скорость и скользнул вбок, отжимая кар Энакина к стене.

— Что он делает?! — возмутилась Падме, и в этот момент раздались выстрелы.

— Тускены! — выкрикнул комментатор. — Группа тускенских разбойников засела на краю каньона!

Кар Бена содрогнулся, из двигателя полыхнул огонь, его занесло и швырнуло на пологую стену каньона.

— Нет! — закричала Шми, вскакивая на ноги. — Бен!

Квай-Гон бросился к ангару. Джай он перехватил, когда та уже оседлала спидер:

— Позволь мне! Я джедай, я смогу помочь!

Она задумалась на секунду, потом кивнула:

— Спаси его.

Квай-Гон вскочил на спидер и, выжимая всю возможную скорость, помчался к месту аварии. 

Кар был разбит вдребезги. Один двигатель оторвался и лежал в стороне, другой вместе с кабиной пилота протащило по скале добрую сотню метров. Разлитое топливо горело, даже за несколько шагов ощущался невероятный жар. 

— Бен! — крикнул Квай-Гон. — Бен! — Прикрываясь плащом от пламени, он попытался приблизиться к кару.

— Да не ори ты, — раздался откуда-то сбоку недовольный голос. — Здесь тускены. Прячься, если не хочешь получить пулю в голову.

— Ты жив! — обрадовался Квай-Гон. Бен махнул ему рукой из-за груды камней. Он был исцарапан и перепачкан копотью, волосы подпалены, одежда разодрана, но серьезно не пострадал.

Он подозрительно глянул на спидер, потом на Квай-Гона:

— Ты внушил Джай, чтобы она отдала тебе свой спидер?

Квай-Гон улыбнулся:

— Я умею учиться на своих ошибках. Я убедил ее, что буду здесь полезнее. Все боялись, что ты погиб или ранен.

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Бен. — У тебя бластер есть? Мой сгорел в каре.

— Джедаи не используют бластеры, — покачал головой Квай-Гон.

— Тогда ты ошибся, — проворчал Бен, — Джай была бы полезнее. У нее бластер всегда при себе.

Он ужом прополз по скале вверх. Квай-Гон последовал за ним, стараясь не высовываться. Когда они выбрались на вершину, Бен махнул рукой:

— Вот там, видишь? Один с этой стороны и двое на той. Нужно торопиться, гонка скоро пойдет на следующий круг… Крифф, без бластера будет сложновато.

Бен швырнул в тускена камень и выругался:

— Слишком далеко! Надо подобраться ближе.

— Подожди, — остановил его Квай-Гон. Он взял камень, бросил в воздух и подтолкнул Силой. Удар пришелся тускену в плечо, тот принялся крутить головой, но так и не смог определить, откуда прилетел камень.

— Здорово! — восхитился Бен. — А еще можешь?

Квай-Гон бросил снова, затем Бен взял камень и попытался повторить фокус. С третьего раза вышло очень неплохо. Квай-Гон взглянул на юношу, гадая, почему тот вдруг в открытую проявил свои способности. Решил, что джедай все же стоит доверия? Или просто любопытство победило осторожность?

Взбешенный непонятно откуда взявшимся градом камней тускен развернулся и принялся палить наугад, пришлось залечь.

— Бедняга решил, что сошел с ума, — хихикнул Бен и тут же помрачнел: — На той стороне каньона засели двое. Их так не достать.

— Далеко, — согласился Квай-Гон. — Но мне пришел в голову другой способ.

Он приложил ладонь ко рту и издал леденящий кровь вой. Тускены замерли и распластались на камнях, прикрыв голову руками. Квай-Гон повторил вой — разбойники кубарем скатились со скалы и бросились наутек, торопясь скрыться от приближающегося хищника.

— Совсем как крайт-дракон! — восхитился Бен. — Научишь?

— Вообще-то это крик птицы Крыых с Андары, — слегка хриплым голосом отозвался Квай-Гон. — Но мой опыт говорит, что на любой планете найдется хоть одно чудовище с громким ревом.

Он показал, как нужно складывать руки и как рычать, и Бен быстро освоил этот трюк.

— Пора возвращаться, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Шми, наверное, с ума сходит.

Бен покачал головой:

— Нужно убедиться, что тускены не вернутся до конца гонки.

Они устроились на вершине утеса, откуда прекрасно просматривалась значительная часть каньона. Гонщики еще не появились, и Квай-Гон решил выяснить интересующий его вопрос.

— Ты предвидел выстрел тускена. Ты специально подставился, чтобы защитить Энакина.

Бен дернул плечом — может, да, а может, тебе просто показалось.

— Ты кидал камни с помощью Силы. Ты чувствуешь Силу и умеешь ее направлять, — настаивал Квай-Гон. — Ты мог бы быть джедаем.

Бен не отрываясь смотрел на каньон:

— Жаль, что вы не думали так двенадцать лет назад, мастер Квай-Гон Джинн.

О Великая Сила.

— Оби-Ван? — осторожно сказал он.

Бен подобрал камешек и швырнул вниз:

— Когда-то был.

Квай-Гон попытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли.

— Мне говорили, ты пропал без вести. Что с тобой случилось?

— Ну, для начала ни один джедай не захотел взять меня в ученики. Не припоминаете такого, мастер Джинн?

Квай-Гон промолчал.

— Когда ты улетел и оставил меня на Бендомире, после всего... я понял, что больше не могу позволить джедаям решать за меня. Я сбежал из агрокорпуса и стал жить сам по себе.

— В тринадцать лет? — тихо сказал Квай-Гон.

Бен поднял голову и теперь разглядывал безоблачное небо Татуина:

— Иногда получалось лучше, иногда хуже. Иногда хуже некуда. Но, как видите, я справился.

Квай-Гон спрятал лицо в руках:

— Мне жаль.

— А мне нет, — отозвался Бен. — Я лучший пилот в этой криффовой Галактике! Я единственный человек, который выигрывает гонки на карах! Мне есть чем гордиться и без Ордена. Ну а ты, мастер Джинн? Нашел себе падавана? Надеюсь, это был не Брук? — хмыкнул он.

— Я так и не взял падавана, — покачал головой Квай-Гон. 

Бен шумно втянул воздух.

— И сколько еще мальчиков и девочек по твоей милости распрощались со своими мечтами?

Квай-Гон вздохнул:

— Я не чувствовал веления Силы. 

— Велениями Силы легко оправдывать собственные эгоизм и трусость.

— Ты все-таки жалеешь…

— Конечно, жалею! — воскликнул Бен, вскакивая на ноги. — Я мог бы стать джедаем! Я знаю, я стал бы отличным джедаем!

— Ты и стал им, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон.

— И что это должно значить?

— Ты делаешь то, что делают джедаи. Защищаешь слабых. Восстанавливаешь справедливость. Пусть формально ты не рыцарь, но у тебя душа джедая.

— Если джедаи отказались от меня, это не значит, что я должен отказаться от всего, во что верил, — тихо ответил Бен, и у Квай-Гона сжалось сердце.

Как он мог позволить тогда своему страху, своей боли взять верх? Ведь он чувствовал, что мальчик достоин большего, чем агрокорпус, чувствовал — и не поверил себе. Боялся новой боли — и сколько причинил сам?

— Ты сменил имя, — сказал Квай-Гон, просто чтобы прервать молчание.

Бен криво усмехнулся:

— Мне было тринадцать. Мне нужен был красивый символ того, что началась новая жизнь.

По каньону пронесся рев, из-за поворота один за другим вырвались кары. Энакин шел вторым, сразу за Себульбой. Он раз за разом пытался обойти соперника, но тот умело блокировал пути обгона.

— Давай, Эни, давай! — завопил Бен, словно мальчик мог его услышать. — Почувствуй Силу! Используй Силу!

И, как будто голос Бена и впрямь пробился через шум гонки, кар Энакина вдруг перестал беспорядочно метаться, немного приотстал, выжидая подходящий момент, и вдруг плавным уверенным рывком обошел соперника.

— Молодец, Эни! — снова крикнул Бен. Машины скрылись за поворотом, уходя на последний круг.

Бен плюхнулся обратно на скалу и гордо улыбнулся:

— Видел? Видел? Как он его! Эни станет отличным пилотом. Крифф, да он уже пилот, каких поискать!

Квай-Гон кивнул и взглянул на юношу:

— Энакин великолепно чувствует Силу. Я могу отвезти его в Храм и представить Совету.

— Я только боюсь, что его посчитают слишком взрослым, — вздохнул Бен. — Не помню, чтобы в Храм брали кого-то такого возраста… Крифф, если бы мне удалось освободить их раньше! — Он с досадой стукнул себя по колену. — Я старался научить Эни тому, что знаю, но этого так мало…

— Ты очень привязан к Энакину, — заметил Квай-Гон.

— Он мне как брат. — Бен посмотрел на него своим пронзительным взглядом. — Ты должен мне пообещать. Поклянись мне, мастер Квай-Гон Джинн, что найдешь для него учителя. Если никто не захочет его брать, ты обучишь его сам, с велениями Силы или без. Клянешься?

— Или что? — уточнил Квай-Гон.

— Или я не отпущу его к джедаям, — Бен улыбнулся, но глаза остались серьезными. — Из него выйдет крутой контрабандист, а мне пригодится помощник.

— Ты же не хочешь для него такой судьбы.

— Не хочу. Но лучше не давать надежд вообще, чем растоптать их.

У Квай-Гона снова заныло сердце.

— Я очень виноват перед тобой, — сказал он, но Бен остановил его взмахом руки:

— Вы виноваты перед мальчиком, которого давно нет. Со мной вы едва знакомы. Так что оставь свои извинения при себе.

Квай-Гон кивнул. Было бы глупо думать, что словами можно извиниться за сломанную жизнь. Возможно, это обещание — единственный шанс для него хоть немного искупить вину.

— Клянусь. Я найду Энакину учителя или обучу его сам. Я прослежу, чтобы он стал джедаем.

Бен солнечно улыбнулся и вскочил на ноги:

— Надо возвращаться, нас, наверное, уже заждались. Мы же не хотим пропустить триумф Эни?

Квай-Гон начал спускаться по склону вслед за Беном и остановился, оглушенный внезапным пониманием:

— Бен! Но ты же не выиграл гонку! Как теперь освободить Энакина?

— Не беспокойся, — отозвался Бен. — Я ставил на Эни.

— Ты — что?

— Я предполагал, что Эни может попасть в неприятности и его придется спасать, — пожал плечами Бен. — Поэтому не слишком-то рассчитывал дойти до финиша.

Они вернулись к догорающему кару и оставленному спидеру. Бен печально обошел вокруг обломков, как будто прощаясь.

Потом они с трудом втиснулись вдвоем на одноместный спидер и тот, надрываясь, довез их до ангара. Финиш Энакина они все-таки пропустили.

Шми повисла у Бена на шее, одновременно ругаясь и радуясь. Энакин бросился к нему:

— Бен! Я! Я!..

Бен подхватил мальчика на руки и крепко обнял:

— Я так тобой горжусь, Эни! Ты молодец!

Энакин просиял. Потом нахмурился:

— Но ты… Бен… Тускены… Твой кар…

— Все в порядке, Эни, — твердо сказал Бен. — А кар ты мне соберешь даже лучше прежнего.

— Да! — Энакин подпрыгнул. — Я видел у джав две детали…

— Подожди, — Бен вдруг отстранил мальчика и направился ко входу в ангар. — Нидо, это частная вечеринка. Что тебе нужно? И опять ты с бластером.

Квай-Гон увидел, как к ним направляются вчерашние родианцы.

— Джабба требует тебя к себе, — сказал Нидо.

— Мы вчера все обговорили. Что ему еще нужно?

— Кажется, он хочет обсудить с тобой результат последней гонки. Ты же знаешь, хатт терпеть не может жульничества.

— Жульничества? — поднял брови Бен. — Я никогда не...

— Джаббе расскажешь, — отрезал Нидо и ткнул бластером Бену в грудь. — Пошли по-хорошему или придется немного пострелять, а тут, знаешь, твой мальчишка и его мать, мало ли что может случиться…

— Хорошо, — отрывисто сказал Бен и широким шагом направился к центральной трибуне, откуда наблюдали за гонкой хатты. Родианцы еле поспевали за ним. 

Квай-Гон подмигнул Энакину и неслышно последовал за ними. За его спиной Энакин, повышая голос, снова начал пересказывать Падме и Шми детали гонки. Понятливый мальчик.

 

***

Джабба Хатт разводил руками:

— Бен, мальчик мой, ты меня расстраиваешь. Как ты мог опуститься до подставной гонки?

Бен ткнул пальцем в склизкую грудь хатта:

— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не жульничаю!

— Но что я должен еще подумать? Ты слил гонку мальчишке!

— Я не поддался мальчишке, я спасал мальчишку. — Бен скрестил руки на груди. — Даже такой слизняк, как ты, должен понимать разницу.

Хатт рассмеялся, его жирная туша заколыхалась.

— Бен, ты мой лучший гонщик, но даже ради тебя я не могу делать исключений. Гонки дело грязное, но честное. Если гонщики начнут поддаваться друг другу, к чему мы придем?

— Джабба...

— Ты поставил на мальчишку, Бен, — хатт угрожающе навис над юношей. — Ты с самого начала планировал слить гонку и не пытайся мне втюхивать про спасение. Расскажи ты мне заранее, я бы подумал. Но ты решил нажиться на моей доброте! Я забираю твой выигрыш. И будь благодарен, что только его.

Джабба махнул своим приспешникам, и они неторопливо удалились, а Бен остался стоять, глядя им вслед и сжимая кулаки. Квай-Гон подошел к нему. 

— Проклятье какое-то, — пробормотал Бен. — Каждый раз, когда я приближаюсь к тому, чтобы их освободить, все катится сарлакку в пасть. 

Сентенции о путях Силы были бы сейчас совсем не к месту, так что Квай-Гон просто положил ему руку на плечо:

— Я могу как-то помочь? 

— Только если у тебя внезапно появилось много денег, — криво усмехнулся Бен.

— Нет, — покачал головой Квай-Гон. — Но у меня появилась идея.

 

***

— Ты! — Уотто явно не был рад видеть Бена. — Ты меня надул! Я ставил на тебя! Теперь я в полном проигрыше!

— Это азартные игры, — пожал плечами Бен. — Если тебя утешит, я тоже в проигрыше.

— Зачем явился? — буркнул Уотто.

— Подумал, не захочет ли кто купить самый быстрый кар? Кар, на котором девятилетний мальчик выиграл Бунта Ив.

Уотто мгновенно переключился в деловой режим.

— Сколько? — спросил он.

Бен назвал. Уотто поднял его на смех. За такие деньги, сказал он, можно купить два кара. Три, если хорошо поторговаться. Но это не будет тот самый кар, ответил Бен. Подумай, какой гонщик не захочет себе кар победителя. Ты можешь озолотиться.

Уотто задумался. Предложил свою цену. Теперь уже смеялся Бен. Я же не ржавую жестянку продаю. Это лучший гоночный кар на всем Татуине…

Квай-Гон оставил их торговаться и вышел на улицу. Он снова чувствовал странные возмущения в Силе, которые не давали ему покоя с самого прилета. Сначала он думал: дело в мальчике. Потом — в Бене. Но он ошибся, это что-то другое. Что-то темное надвигалось, надвигалось быстро.

Он вернулся в лавку как раз когда Бен и Уотто пришли к соглашению и пересчитывали деньги. Бен сложил их стопкой и аккуратно выровнял.

— А теперь, — сказал он, — я хочу у тебя кое-что купить.

Неизвестно, каким чутьем, но догадался Уотто сразу и решительно замахал руками:

— Мальчик не продается! 

Бен внимательно посмотрел на торговца.

— Уотто, — ровным голосом сказал он, — ты всегда знал, что однажды я приду за Энакином. Мы даже обсуждали цену.

— Это было до того, как мальчик выиграл гонку!

Бен кивнул:

— Я понимаю. И добавляю двадцать процентов сверху.

— Я не собираюсь его продавать!

Голос Бена стал еще спокойнее, в нем зазвучали ласковые нотки:

— Уотто, будь благоразумен. Ты отдашь мне мальчика, я тебе деньги, и мы мирно разойдемся.

— Он слишком ценен! — взвизгнул Уотто. Квай-Гон вдруг понял, что тойдорианец близок к панике. Более того, ему самому тоже было не по себе.

— Уотто, ты же меня знаешь, — еще мягче продолжал Бен, — я очень не люблю причинять боль. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня это делать.

От проникновенного голоса по спине побежали мурашки. Квай-Гону пришло в голову, что он совсем не знает Бена. Кто может сказать, в кого превратила его жизнь среди преступников?

Уотто взмыл под потолок:

— Хорошо! Хорошо! Забирай мальчика и убирайся!

— Спасибо, Уотто, — мягко поблагодарил Бен. — Я знал, что с тобой всегда можно договориться по-хорошему. А теперь принеси, пожалуйста, документы. 

Бормоча под нос ругательства, Уотто скрылся в подсобке. Бен подмигнул Квай-Гону, но тот веселья не поддержал.

— И часто тебе приходилось выполнять свои угрозы? — без тени улыбки спросил он.

— А я разве угрожал? — удивился Бен. 

Квай-Гон задумался.

— Прямо — нет, — признал он. — Но твои намеренья были очевидными.

— Мало ли кому что померещилось, — пожал плечами Бен. — Я ни словом не солгал. Я не люблю причинять боль, и я благодарен, что Уотто согласился сотрудничать.

— А если бы не согласился? — продолжал настаивать Квай-Гон.

— Тогда пришлось бы придумывать что-то другое, — вздохнул Бен. — Нет, мастер Джинн, я не стал бы его мучить, если вы это хотели узнать.

Квай-Гон смутился.

— Бен, прости. Я не должен был…

— Да все нормально, — пожал плечами Бен, не глядя на него. — Чего можно ожидать от контрабандиста и преступника?

Вернулся Уотто, швырнул на стол инфочип и сгреб деньги.

— Забирай и проваливай отсюда!

Тойдорианец успел взять себя в руки и нервничал уже не так заметно.

— Спасибо, Уотто. — Бен улыбнулся своей обычной светлой улыбкой. — Я передам от тебя привет Эни.

Ответный поток ругательств Квай-Гон и Бен, переглянувшись, решили считать пожеланием счастливого пути.

 

***

Известие об освобождении Энакина вызвало целый переполох. Шми расцеловала Бена, крепко обняла Квай-Гона, кинулась обниматься с Падме и Джа-Джа.

Энакин на радостях исполнил ритуальный танец джав.

— Я свободен! Мама, ты слышала? Я стану джедаем! — Потом вдруг резко погрустнел. — Но мама, — пробормотал он, — я не хочу оставлять тебя. И Бена.

— Чшш, малыш, — Шми ласково погладила его по голове. — Не беспокойся за нас. Мы с Беном не пропадем.

Энакин кивнул и сделал вид, что носом хлюпает тут вовсе не он.

— Не все сразу, Эни, — сказал Бен. — Обещаю, я выиграю следующую гонку — ведь теперь у меня не будет такого конкурента, как ты. — Энакин довольно захихикал. — Освобожу Шми и привезу ее к тебе в гости. Веришь мне?

— Конечно, — облегченно улыбнулся Энакин.

— Тогда собирайся, — Бен легонько подтолкнул его. — Джай достанет спидеры, и мы полетим.

— Уже? Прямо сейчас? — спросила Шми.

Квай-Гон кивнул:

— Капитан сообщил, что генератор заменили. Ждут только нас. Нужно поторапливаться, Энакин.

Тот растерянно топтался посреди комнаты, не зная, за что хвататься.

— Пойдем, — Шми обняла мальчика, — соберем твои вещи.

В ожидании Квай-Гон присел за стол, а Бен, наоборот, принялся бродить по комнате, то и дело на что-нибудь натыкаясь.

— Ты чем-то расстроен?

— Нет. Я просто немного завидую, — признался Бен и наконец уселся напротив. 

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Квай-Гон, — в истории Ордена были случаи, когда джедай возвращался в Храм после долгого перерыва, чтобы закончить свое обучение.

Бен ошарашенно уставился на него:

— Я вроде как староват для падавана.

— В обычной ситуации — да. Но если какой-нибудь мастер согласится взять тебя под свою опеку…

— Ты столько лет отказывался брать учеников, а теперь одного тебе уже мало? Я смотрю, ты вошел во вкус, — улыбнулся Бен.

— Почему в твоих словах я слышу голос магистра Йоды? — вздохнул Квай-Гон. Он представлял, сколько подколок ему предстоит выслушать по возвращении. — Так что скажешь?

— Ты… Ты что, серьезно? — спросил Бен внезапно севшим голосом. — Ты правда?..

— Совершенно серьезно, — кивнул Квай-Гон. — Я уверен, что смогу убедить Совет.

Бен уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом.

— Сколько раз я представлял себе это, — едва слышно произнес он. — Что вы отыскали меня. Что предлагаете стать вашим учеником. Что все это просто ужасное недоразумение и вы никогда от меня не отказывались… Иногда я жил только этими мечтами. Мастер, я не могу! — Бен поднял на Квай-Гона отчаянный взгляд. — У меня есть долг здесь.

— Перед Джаббой? — удивился Квай-Гон.

— Перед теми, кого я защищаю от Джаббы. Я не могу все бросить только потому, что мне приспичило исполнить свои детские мечты.

Квай-Гон медленно кивнул. У него не было права оспаривать это решение.

— У тебя благородное сердце, Бен. Я не прошу оставить в беде тех, кто на тебя рассчитывает. Но знай, ты можешь вернуться в любой момент. Орден всегда будет ждать тебя. Я буду ждать тебя.

— Мы будем ждать, — Энакин поднырнул под руку Квай-Гона. — Я готов. И Джай привезла спидеры.

Бен несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, потом пружинисто вскочил на ноги:

— Так чего же мы сидим?

Спидеров было всего три. Энакин оседлал один и заявил, что, как победитель гонки на карах, имеет полное право сидеть за рулем. Падме тут же устроилась у него за спиной, отчего мальчик просиял. Второй спидер отдали Квай-Гону, как самому крупному и тяжелому, третий достался Бену и Джа-Джа. Гунган радостно размахивал руками, клянясь юноше в вечной дружбе, Бен его энтузиазма не разделял.

— Будешь мешать, пойдешь пешком, — пригрозил он. Джа-Джа не слишком впечатлился.

Заметив, что Бен берет с собой бластерную винтовку, Квай-Гон нахмурился.

— Ты ждешь неприятностей? — спросил он тихо, чтобы не тревожить остальных.

— Я готовлюсь к неприятностям, — улыбнулся Бен. — Потому и жив еще. — И уже серьезнее добавил: — В пустыне неспокойно, тускены наглеют. Но не волнуйся, за спидерами им не угнаться.

Они взлетели: сперва не спеша, потом, вырвавшись из города, все быстрее и быстрее. Ветер свистел в ушах, песок волнами взмывал за спиной. Энакин вопил от восторга, Бен радостно ухмылялся, Квай-Гон старался не отстать от гонщиков.

Но вдруг упоение полетом нарушилось острым ощущением опасности. Тускены? Нет, не похоже. Квай-Гон вновь почувствовал тревожное возмущение в Силе. Что-то неведомое… и очень темное.

Они почти добрались до корабля, когда им наперерез метнулась тень: закутанный в черный плащ незнакомец на скоростном спидере. Обойти его удалось легко, но он последовал за ними. 

Похоже, так просто их не отпустят.

— Уходите! — крикнул Квай-Гон. — Бен, уведи всех на корабль!

— Но... — попытался возразить Бен.

— Вперед!

Квай-Гон резко затормозил и развернул спидер, преграждая преследователю дорогу. Тот тоже спешился и сбросил плащ. Лицо забрака, испещренное татуировками, было искажено злобой. В руках — быть того не может! — он держал световой меч. Непривычной конструкции, двухсторонний, но без сомнения — световой меч. Оружие джедая. «Концентрация одаренных на Татуине превосходит все разумные пределы, — подумал Квай-Гон, активируя свой меч. — Просто какая-то Силовая аномалия». После этого времени на отвлеченные размышления у него не осталось: противник атаковал.

Удары сыпались нескончаемым градом, парировать Квай-Гон успевал, но нащупать слабину никак не удавалось. Техника забрака была незнакомой, а сам он — невероятно умелым и сильным.

Квай-Гон начал уставать. Пока еще опыт многих сражений помогал ему драться на равных, но он чувствовал, что долго это не продлится. Он никогда не сталкивался с настолько яростным бойцом. Шаг за шагом Квай-Гон отступал к кораблю.

Бластерный выстрел пронесся прямо над ухом, заставив шарахнуться в сторону. Противник дернулся тоже — и чуть не угодил под второй выстрел; Квай-Гон усилил натиск, вынуждая отбиваться с двух сторон сразу. Уходя от очередного удара светового меча, забрак высоко подпрыгнул — и рухнул с дымящейся дырой в груди.

Квай-Гон не устоял на ногах и тоже опустился на землю.

Взвыли тормоза, рядом с ним приземлился спидер. 

— Я же велел вам уходить, — задыхаясь, сказал Квай-Гон.

— А мы не послушались, — довольно ухмыльнулся Энакин. Он управлял спидером, за его спиной Бен сжимал в руках свою бластерную винтовку. — Мы всех отвезли на корабль, а сами взлетели повыше и следили за вами, и Бен его подстрелил!

Энакин посмотрел на тело возле Квай-Гона и нахмурился:

— Он мертв?

— Ранен, — отозвался Бен. — Это забрак, у него два сердца. Я подумал, ты захочешь с ним побеседовать.

Квай-Гон с восхищением посмотрел на юношу:

— Ты попал ему точно в сердце с такого расстояния?!

— Мастер Йода всегда говорил, что размер не имеет значения, — пожал плечами Бен. — Как оказалось, это правило работает в обе стороны.

— Век живи — век учись, — пробормотал Квай-Гон, поднимаясь с песка. — Надо отнести его на корабль, пока он не очнулся и не повторил представление.

Сдав забрака на руки охранникам королевы, они коротко попрощались. Бен обнял Энакина и отправил внутрь. Квай-Гон стиснул ладонь Бена.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Спасибо тебе.

Бен улыбнулся:

— Я рад, что еще раз встретил вас, мастер Квай-Гон Джинн.

— Знаешь, ты можешь звать меня просто по имени.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.

— И нравится напоминать о моей ошибке.

— Не без этого, — честно признался Бен, и они оба рассмеялись.

— Тебе пора, Квай-Гон, — Бен кивнул в сторону корабля, где на трапе маячил Джа-Джа, отчаянно зазывавший джедая внутрь. — Береги Эни. И если понадобится помощь, ты знаешь, как меня найти.

— Я буду ждать тебя, Бен, — напомнил Квай-Гон. — Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

— И с вами тоже, мастер.

 

***

Квай-Гон стоял возле иллюминатора, глядя на одинокую фигурку посреди пустыни. Бен, запрокинув голову, провожал взглядом улетающий корабль. Как двенадцать лет назад.

Сейчас все иначе, сказал себе Квай-Гон. Не я оставил его — он сам выбрал остаться.

Энакин подергал его за полу плаща:

— Тебе грустно?

Квай-Гон не стал лукавить:

— Да, Энакин, мне грустно. Я бы хотел, чтобы Бен полетел с нами.

— И я бы хотел, — вздохнул Энакин. Потом хитро прищурился: — На что спорим: он прилетит, как только мы его позовем?

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Квай-Гон. — Но не стоит злоупотреблять его готовностью прийти на помощь.

Энакин покачал головой:

— Я думал, он захочет с нами... Он говорил, что его уже тошнит от Джаббы.

— От Джаббы тошнит всех, кроме разве что самого Джаббы, — рассеяно отозвался Квай-Гон. — Но джедай не может ставить личные интересы выше интересов дела. Тебе еще предстоит это понять, мой юный падаван. 

Энакин вздохнул и шмыгнул носом.

— Но ведь мы с ним увидимся? Правда?

Квай-Гон присел на корточки и заглянул мальчику в лицо:

— Что говорит тебе сердце, Энакин?

Тот задумался, потом посветлел:

— Да. Да, обязательно.

— Тогда так и будет, — серьезно кивнул Квай-Гон.

 

***

Пути Силы непредсказуемы. Иногда тысячи решений не в состоянии изменить судьбу мира, иногда одно решение меняет все.

Спустя год после описываемых событий Шми Скайуокер вышла за замуж за влагодобытчика Клигга Ларса.

Еще через год Джаббе Хатту окончательно надоела миротворческая деятельность Бена Кеноби. Некоторое время Бен пытался действовать вопреки приказам, но, когда Джабба начал угрожать Ларсам, улетел с Татуина и принял предложение Квай-Гона.

Восемь лет Квай-Гон Джинн, Бен Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер провели вместе, побывали в самых отдаленных уголках Галактики и помогли сохранить мир на множестве планет.

Спустя пять лет после описываемых событий граф Дуку ушел из Ордена из-за разногласий с Советом. Но к Сепаратистам не примкнул, а со своим учителем сохранил добрые отношения.

Канцлер Палпатин так и не смог стать близким другом Энакину Скайуокеру.

Когда тускены совершили набег на ферму Ларса, тот сразу связался с Беном, и джедаи успели спасти Шми.

Бен Кеноби погиб в битве на Джеонозисе.

Вскоре Энакин Скайуокер женился на Падме Наберрие. О свадьбе знали Шми Ларс и Квай-Гон Джинн.

Энакин Скайуокер был застрелен в спину солдатами пятьсот первого батальона. Квай-Гон Джинн пережил приказ 66 благодаря тому, что находился на одиночном задании.

Совместными усилиями магистру Йоде, Квай-Гону Джинну и графу Дуку удалось одержать верх над Дартом Сидиусом.

Верховным Канцлером был избран сенатор Бейл Органа с Алдераана.

Люк и Лея Скайуокер-Наберрие родились и выросли на Набу. Впрочем, они часто навещали бабушку Шми на Татуине. Лея не слишком любила эти визиты, а вот Люк был очарован суровой пустынной планетой.

Галактическая Республика просуществовала в неизменном виде еще четыреста пятьдесят лет.


End file.
